Teen Wolf: The Foxes and the Red Hood
by LuckyCrosses
Summary: Rated T for Language and Action. :   It's mating season and Scott is having a hard enough time trying to control his emotions, but now he has to deal with some new problems in town.  He has to avoid two werefoxes attempting to sudduce him AND a new hunter


**Hey anybody reading this. This a fan fiction story I've been thinking about for a few days and I'm really excited to be writing it.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, all rights go to MTV... and whoever else. The point is I own nothing but this story and the characters Dusk, Dawn, and Eve. :)<strong>

Scott came home from school in a fit of rage. He punched a hole in the wall at school, but no one but Stiles saw. His emotions had been so messed up lately ,but he didn't know why.

Was it because of Allison breaking up with him? No, the full moon had passed and Scott was starting to feel back to normal before this happened.

One moment he was angry, the next sad, but then, he became incredibly turned on for no reason.

"What's going on with me?" Scott sighed and fell on his bed.

"It's mating season." Derek said from the window.

"What the hell!" Scott yelped and jumped off the bed. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Calm down." "You can't just come into my room whenever you want!" Scott scolded. "Is that what your going to tell the Alpha if he breaks in?" Derek said cynically.

Scott took a breath and looked at Derek. His heart started to pound faster and faster, and he started to have some "dirty" thoughts.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Scott plead. He had never had thoughts like this before, and it was really freaking him out.

"Like I said before you screamed like a little bitch, it's mating season."

"Mating season?" Scott asked and received a stiff nod from Derek.

"Like any other animals, werewolves have mating seasons. During this time, we generally become more sexually attracted to, well anything."

Scott's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Derek growled. "Let me spell it out. A normal teenage boy is almost constantly thinking about sex. Then that plus being a werewolf makes you think about sex twice as much. In mating season, it amplify that desire by, let's say, 10. Get the picture? But instead of thinking about just girls, you're thinking about your own kind."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't matter what gender?"

Derek nodded. "Exactly. It's perfectly normal for you to think about other male werewolves while in mating season."

"So it doesn't mean-" "No it doesn't mean your gay."

"Thank god." Scott said with a sigh of relief.

"But I would prefer it you would try not to fantasize about me."

Scott went to school the next day, where he was met by his best friend, Stiles.

"Hey what's up?" Stiles said. Scott sighed. "I hate being a werewolf."

Stiles made a weird face. "Your not going all Edward Cullen on me are you?"

"No. It's just so many complications. Like I just found out yesterday that it's mating season for werewolves."

Stiles nodded. "That's probably why you've been acting so weird. And why you got a boner in the locker room."

Scott's jaw dropped. "You noticed that? Why the hell were you looking?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I was really looking at your-" He cut himself off from his sarcastic comment and got distracted by an insanely attractive young blonde girl walking up the stairs.

"Who's that?" Scott asked. "The love of my life." Stiles remarked and ran up after her.

Scott went to class and noticed that Allison was absent. He sat in his usual seat and watched as two unfamiliar students walked in. They were obviously related. They had the same amber colored eyes and slim build.

There was one guy and one girl. The guy had spiky dark brown hair and wore a black v-neck and black skinny jeans. The girl had light brown hair with blonde streaks in it, while she wore a light green sun dress.

The teacher rolled his eyes at them and struggled to get the class's attention. "Ok everyone, this... umm...What were your names again?"

The girl spoke first, "I'm Dawn and this is my brother Dusk."

The teacher scoffed. "Real creative." he muttered. The boy, Dusk, didn't seem to like that very much, due to the look he shot at him.

They took seats close to Scott, but when he caught their scents, his heart beat quickened. His breathing deepened and he became aroused.

"Are you alright McCall?" The teacher asked, obviously annoyed.

Scott nodded at him and turned to look at Dawn.

She smiled at him in an eerie way and waved. But then Scott's eyes widened in surprise when her amber eyes glowed orange.

Ok that was the first chapter! Hope you guys liked it.

I **NEED** feedback.

In the next chapter Scott finds out a few things about his schools new students. :D


End file.
